<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love will remember by burninmatches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236357">love will remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches'>burninmatches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, travels back in time but doesn’t come back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love will remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my first works. Definitely not my writing style anymore, but I'm still proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words were not enough to describe the pain in your chest. Hot tears streamed down your face, dripping from your chin. Your gaze met Bucky’s and you knew it: Steve would not come back. He traveled back in time and left you.</p><p>You shut your eyes as memories started to overflow your brain. You remembered the moment you first met Steve at the Avengers’ Compound, when you were nothing more than an intern. His baby blue eyes meeting yours as you felt butterflies on your stomach, his smile made you a puddle in his hands. And he was very much aware of it, not wasting time to ask you out – as he called himself, the World’s Leading Authority on Waiting Too Long, he needed you and wanted to make you his as quickly as possible. Your first date, at a coffee shop somewhere in Brooklyn, you sipping on your beverage while Steve Rogers, America’s Golden Boy, told you about the old times. The morning after your first time, how your bed sheets smelled just like him and how he cooked you breakfast. The blond boy was never a good cooker; however he never failed to be a gentleman. You remembered the first “I love you”, making your heart clench at the thought.</p><p>There were a thousand questions acing through your mind:</p><p>Was it all a lie?</p><p>How could he do this?</p><p>Was he even in love with me in the first place?</p><p>Weeks passed by and you started to accept the fact that the love of your life would never come and that he left you willingly. The wide awake nights when you spent hours crying on the phone while Bucky tried to comfort you happened less often, you would no longer spend days without a single meal and you moved from you and Steve’s shared apartment. While cleaning your place one last time, you decided to throw away the photography album Steve gave you on your first year anniversary (Bucky would never tell a soul, but he found it on your garbage can and stole it).</p><p>You were moving on. Weeks turned into months, although it seemed like he left an eternity ago. You got a new haircut, traveled to Europe, met new people, got your nose pierced, became a voluntary at the local hospital, got a matching tattoo with Bucky, and adopted a kitten… finally, you started a new life</p><p>And still, after all this time, there was a hole in your chest where your heart was supposed to be. Slowly, you sadness became anger, and you couldn’t bare it anymore. Bad feelings ached inside your head, possessing your thoughts as you craved feeling anything other than the growing monster of rage that became your best friend on lonely nights. You downed a glass of Scotch while you examined Steve’s brown leather jacket setting on fire, flames reflecting on your skin as you still held the lighter on your other trembling hand.</p><p>You became reckless: it started with a few drinks at the local bar with a coworker at a typical Saturday evening. Coming home to Steve once again was a dream that would never become true, and deep down you knew it. The thought of him living happily with Peggy made you nauseous and you wanted to forget the agony and sorrow. A few more drinks and you left the bar with a blue eyed man who was nothing like your easygoing and loving Steve.</p><p>And that was your routine on weekends: go somewhere, drink as much as you could and leave that horrible place with any person that resembled you of your loved one. A guy who had broad shoulders and large arms, a girl who had a warm smile, a blond boy a few years younger than you… after that, you lost count.</p><p>On most nights, Bucky was there to stop from taking any imprudent choice. You would cry on his shoulder, internally begging to the Gods above that, when you opened your eyes, Steve would be the one holding and comforting you.</p><p>Years passed and as much as you missed every single detail about him, every now and then it felt like he never existed. When moving out of your shared apartment, you offered all of Steve’s belongings to Bucky, who accepted with a sad look on his blue orbs. You had no more pictures, clothes, books or letters that belonged to him. You couldn’t remember his scent or the sound of his voice, but somehow you remembered his smoothie order and how he liked remaining in bed with you during lazy Sundays. You didn’t recall how you and Steve moved in together, but how he liked to kiss you while holding your face was imprinted on your head.</p><p>You longed for forgetting him, but love will remember. It always does</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>